Andy McNally: Bounty Hunter
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: They start off on the wrong foot when she arrests him and his cover gets blown. Can she help him get back what he spent the last 8 months trying to get? Anton Hill, his white whale.
1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into the Penny for a much needed beer. Until two days ago he'd been undercover, two weeks from arresting Anton Hill. Then he got busted by a bounty hunter while she, yes SHE was picking up his snitch. They clashed immediately even without his cover being blown.

_**He was with his snitch Vinnie, making a small drug deal when the door busted open. He was surprised to see a beautiful brunette with a gun. "You two are coming with me." **_

_**Sam scoffed. "Don't cops usually say freeze?" **_

_**Andy motioned at her attire. "Do I like a cop?" Vinnie shook his head. "Against the wall." **_

_**There was no escape route so Sam did what he was told. "Why exactly are you arresting me?" **_

_**She cuffed him first because she knew Vinnie wouldn't put up a fight. "He's a criminal, you're with him so you're a criminal as far as I'm concerned." **_

_**Sam looked at her over his shoulder and said sarcastically. "That makes perfect sense." Vinnie apologized as she cuffed him. Sam couldn't resist harassing her, something about the look in her eyes. "So what, did you watch too many episodes of **_**Dog the Bounty Hunter **_**and thought it sound cool." He said it mockingly. **_

_**She laughed dryly as she escorted them to her SUV. "That's so original." Fifteen Division was the closest station so that's where she took them. **_

_**Sam groaned when they pulled into the lot. "Why are we here?" **_

_**She didn't say anything as she unloaded them. Everything went to hell when they walked into Booking. Jerry actually blew his cover but it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't arrested him in the first place. **_

God knows he loves his best friend but if it weren't for him he'd still be out there. And it turned out that the brunette was Andy McNally, his old training officers daughter.  
>Back to the Penny though. As he walked in he saw a pair of legs. Very long. Very tanned. Very sexy legs. The owner was wearing a knee length blue dress and black, respectable heels. He promised himself he'd meet the owner of those legs right after his first beer.<p>

As he got closer to the bar fate had other plans. There, next to the legs was a man on his knees holding himself.

"What's going on?" Sam said as he walked up.

The guy groaned. "That bitch kneed me in the nuts."

The surprised look didn't go missed when Andy turned around with a bloody lip. "I gave you fair warning."

"McNally?" Sam said, very surprised. "Did he do that?" He pointed at her lip. Because it was quite possible that it happened on the job.

She huffed and touched her lip. "Yeah. I'm fine. I've had worse."

He was sure she probably had. He yanked the guy up off the floor and called out to a uniform he knew. "Sal!"

Andy watched a guy turn around and nod to Sam as he walked over. "What's going on Sammy?"

Sam hitched his thumb at the guy. "Can you take him in for assault?"

Sal looked at Andy, gently touching her face, then at the guy and growled. "So you like to hit women huh?" The guy just groaned. Sal turned back to Andy. "Can you tell me what happened ma'am?"

Andy took a sip of her scotch and winced before she spoke. "I was standing here, he came up and asked if he could buy me a drink. I told him no thank you and that I was waiting on someone. He continued to try to convince me that he was who I was looking for. I told him no again, he grabbed my ass. I pushed him away, he slapped me, and I kicked him in the... " All of the guys standing around winced. "Anyway. That's what happened."

Sal wrote her statement down while his partner roughly cuffed the guy. "Are you going to be OK while you wait for your friend?"

Sam chuckled a little and Andy rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Thank you very much. And besides, he's already here." The guys looked around but didn't see anyone new. She smiled and said. "I'm here to see Swarek."

Sal held back a chuckle at the look on Sam's face. "Ok then. It was very...interesting to meet you. Take it easy on Sammy will ya?"

She waggled her eyebrows. "No promises."

Sam waited until they were gone. "Why exactly are you looking for me?"

Andy ordered two scotches. "How about we talk over a game of pool?"

He took the drink and followed her. "Can you even play?"

She laughed loudly. "I'm a McNally. I could play pool, poker, and pick locks like a pro before I could drive. Can you?"

He ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled. "I guess we'll see."

Andy pulled a $20 out of her clutch and laid it on the table. "Let's make it interesting."

"Let's." He matched her twenty and soon realized he'd made a mistake. She ran the first table and he watched impressed. "So why exactly where you looking for me?"

"Took you long enough. Guess you were too busy looking at my legs." She said as she sank the last ball.

"What!? I wasn't looking at your legs! " He knew he didn't sound convincing. "You're not even my type. AND I don't even like you."

She set up the table again. "One day, you're going to grow up and get over yourself. I already apologized for that numerous times."

He put his hand down on her stick. "That was eight months of my life down the drain. Wasted."

Andy did actually feel really bad about what had happened even though it technically wasn't her fault. "Sam." She stood up and met his glare. "I really am sorry. I know what it's like to loose your big fish." He softened a little and nodded. "It's why I'm here."

That surprised him. "What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to explain when they were interrupted.

"Sammy!"  
>A blonde called as she quickly walked across the bar.<p>

Andy scoffed. "I guess we know what you're type is now." He raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "Blonde bimbos."

He wanted to laugh but he couldn't because Monica in fact was dressed a little trashy. He wasn't sure why because that wasn't usually her style. "She's an ER nurse."

"So? Is that supposed to disqualify get as a bimbo?" She chugged the rest of her beer and threw down some money before he could say anything. "See you around Swarek."

He couldn't understand why she was acting like this and he didn't have time to ask. Monica was wrapped around him in seconds, smothering him with a kiss. His friends arrived at the same time. Andy hadn't even told him why she was there for him. He'd catch up with her to find out. Monica was being way too clingy so he called it an early night and went home alone. It appeared that fate had plans for Sam because he had a run in with Andy a couple of days later.

Andy let out a growl when Oliver walked in with her nurse. "I told you not to call the police."

He winced as he checked her over "It's standard procedure McNally." He wiggled his finger at her face and shoulders. "This looks bad."

She scoffed and pulled her jacket up. "You should see them."

He chuckled. "I can only imagine." He took out his notepad. "So what happened?" Andy shook her head and cut her eyes at the nurse. Oliver understood and said to her. "Could you give us a minute?" The nurse nodded and left. "What's going on Andy?"

She signed as she pulled her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm only talking to you because my dad knew you, trusted you." Oliver nodded. "This..." She motioned to get body. "This was a message to Sam."

Oliver scrunched up his face. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and shrugged a little. "I was on Spadina waiting for a guy, Chet Gaines, I've got a $20,000 bond on him. Anyway, I'd been there for about three hours. All of a sudden I was pulled out of my car and into the alley. I fought back, broke one of their noses. Anyway they said it was a message to Sam Swarek from Anton Hill."

"Shit." Oliver cursed as he dry scrubbed his face. "I need to call Sam."

"No!" She practically yelled. "He does not need to know about this. Promise me."

He opened his mouth to argue and his cell rang. "I've got to take this." He stepped out of the room. "Shaw."

Sam smiled a little. "Hey brother! You free for lunch?"

Oliver sighed as he looked into the room. "No. I umm...I'm at Ol' Vic. You need to come down here."

He was already getting in his truck. "What's going on? Ollie, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Just get here OK?" He knew it wouldn't take Sam long so he waited in the hall.

Ten minutes later Sam came running in. "What the hell is going on Oliver?"

He motioned for him to follow. Sam and Andy growled when he walked into her room. "Damn it Oliver! I told you not to call him."

Sam walked over to her. "What's going on?"

She crossed her arms and glared at Oliver. "Nothing you need to worry about. Go home Swarek."

He looked between the two. "Someone explain what the hell is going on."

Andy shook her head and Oliver threw his hands up. "This..." He pointed at Andy. "...is a message to you from Anton Hill."

Andy watched as his fists clenched and unclenched as he growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She finally sighed and pulled down her jacket. "He sent two guys. Said it was a message for you."

"Are you...did they...?" She could see he was struggling.

She smiled a little sadly. "I'm OK Sam. I promise." He was asking if they had assaulted her in any other way. "They won't forget me either." He raised an eyebrow. "At least one of them had a broken nose."

He blew out a sign of relief. "I'm glad you're OK. And that you got a piece of one of them."

The door flew open and everyone jumped when they heard. "Sammy! You really are here."

Sam groaned. "I'm busy right now Monica."

Andy rolled her eyes when she pouted and said. "But I was hoping we could have lunch or something."

She could see Sam was passed off at the personal interruption so she said. "Like I told you're friend, I don't know who it was and I don't have anything to say."

Her regular nurse came in, looked at Monica strangely and said to Andy. "You're cleared to go home. No concussion so that's good. Just take some anti-inflammatory for the pain."

"Thanks." She said as she signed her release papers.

Oliver walked out with her as Sam had a heated discussion with Monica. He joined them a few minutes later by Oliver's cruiser.

"Let me give you a ride McNally." He said a little gruffly. She raised an eyebrow and he softened a little. "Please?"

Oliver chuckled and shook his head as she said. "Yeah. Ok. A friend dropped me off so I kind of need a way home."

She thanked Oliver and slowly climbed into Sam's truck. She gave her address and nothing else was said until they pulled up to her house.

He walked her up to her door. "Want to come in for a drink?"

He nodded and followed her in. Andy grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

"Thank you." He said after he took a long drink. "Are you really ok?"

She sat down on her sofa and he followed. "I'm fine Sam. Thank you."

They sat for a few minutes without speaking. "I can't understand why he came after you. We barely know each other."

She nodded in agreement. "Someone close to him and maybe you, clearly thinks there's something."

She was right. It had to be someone he knew and that was a short list. "I'm sorry. Really."

She smiled a little. "It's not your fault."

They shared a look. "Why did you come to see me the other night at the Penny?"

"Took you long enough to ask." She teased and he sighed. "I came to tell you that I was going after your white whale and to see if you wanted in on it."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "No offense but how the hell do you think you're going to do that? And why would you?"

"Because he's the worst kind of person. Because I owe it to you." She said passionately.

Sam stood up and paced her living room. "Andy..." He scrubbed his face. "He had you attacked because he THINKS we know each other. Thinks. Can you even imagine what he would do if he finds out we're working together?"

She shrugged. "I'm a McNally remember? I don't give up easily."

He continued to walk around her living room. "I still don't understand why you want in on this."

"Because my dad tried to get Hill too. Lost his partner, my mother left, and he started drinking. So not only do I owe it to you, I owe it to my dad too." She came back with two more beers. "We can do this Sam. I've got someone willing to help if we help her."

That got Sam's attention. "Who?"

Andy smiled as she said. "Emily Starling."

Sam knew that name very well. "His accountant?" She nodded. "How?"

"Her little brother just got arrested for possession. She came to me for the money because she of course doesn't want Hill to know about him." He nodded. "Anyway, she said she'd do whatever I wanted so I told her I wanted her boss." A smile was starting to form on his lips. "I told her I'd get them out of town too."

Maybe he did like her after all. "I've got friends that can help with that."

She clinked her bottle against his. "I know. So is this a yes?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded as he thought. "Looks like we're partners McNally."

"Great." She nudged him with her foot. "Now get out of here. I need a shower."

He very briefly thought of asking if she needed someone to scrub her back but shook it off. "No problem. I'll be in touch." Now he needed to find Monica.

She answered on the first ring. "Sammy! Did you change your mind?"

There was so much he wanted to say but he went with. "Where are you?"

"At the diner next to the hospital. I'm supposed to be meeting my uncle for dinner. " She whined a little.

He was a few blocks away already. "Don't worry. I won't need much time." A few minutes later he walked in and sat across from her.

She could see he wasn't happy as she reached for his hand. "What's wrong?"

He blew out a breath. "This thing between us was never supposed to be serious. We both agreed, no strings attached."

She nodded but said. "What if I want strings? We have fun Sammy."

Sam sighed and scrubbed his face. "I don't want strings. And I'm not interested in fun with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's that brunette from the Penny and the hospital that's got you like this." She turned angry. "Before her we didn't have a problem."

His response was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "Is this the guy you were telling me about pumpkin?" Sam saw her nod and when he looked up he looked into the eyes of Anton Hill. "You?" He growled. "You're a cop?"

Sam was thankful that his body guards had waited outside. "Anton." He said as he stood up.

Monica looked utterly confused. "How do you know each other?"

Sam thought to himself that she wasn't very smart if she really had to ask. Anton answered. "He was working for me until a few days ago."

Sam shrugged. "Had a job to do."

"And now you're dumping my niece for that brunette bitch." Skipping over the fact that he had infiltrated his organization with no problem.

Sam stood up and got in his face. "Your niece and I were never together and I swear to god if you come near her again I'll kill you myself." He walked out after a long stare down and called Andy as he climbed in his truck.

"Hello?" She answered, not recognizing the number.

"It's Sam." He squealed out into the road. "We've got bigger problems than we thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy could tell Sam was semi frantic. "What's going on?"

He looked around as he turned towards her place. "I'm coming to you."

A few minutes later he pulled up to her place and she was waiting with the door open. "Sam, what's wrong?"

He walked in and she followed. He laughed dryly as he sat down on her couch. "Turns out that Monica is Hill's niece. He had no idea that I was the same guy that worked for him." He scrubbed his face. "Shit."

He hadn't realized Andy had disappeared until she handed him a beer. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, it was barely noon. "You look like you need it." She sat down with her own. "Now what?"

He'd been running it over and over in his head. "We continue with the plan." Then he realized they hadn't made one yet. "Which is?"

"You know you've barely been gone an hour. This isn't something we can just jump into." She was sitting sideways on the sofa facing him.

He turned a little and draped his arm across the back. "You know, I still think you're crazy for doing this. You're not even a cop."

She rolled her eyes. "Well at least you didn't say it's because I'm a girl."

He laughed and shook his head. "Believe me, I know that had nothing to do with it. One of my best friends from the Academy is a woman and I'd walk through a door with her any day."

That made her smile a little. "Good to know. Besides, I am a cop." She loved the surprised look. "I went through the Academy, was at 27 for about three years. I took over my dad's business when he passed. It was only supposed to be temporary and people thinking I'm not a cop is a good thing. I can go places you guys can't."

He nodded. "But you have to be careful now that he knows about you."

Andy batted her eyes and put her hand over her heart. "Aww. It's so nice of you to worry about me."

He rolled his eyes. "I get that you're a bad ass bounty hunter but he is not someone to screw with."

She turned serious. "I know and I will be careful."

He finished his beer and left. Andy began working out a plan. She typed up an encrypted email for Emily. _**He's in. **_

Emily had had a feeling that Sam was different and when Andy told her she was thinking about bringing him in she was happy.

The next day she checked on Emily's brother that she had in a safe house. Their plan so far was for Emily to email Andy every day and include as much of Anton's files as she could. Andy kept in touch with Sam through texts the first couple of days, letting him know when she got info and if it was good.

Sam walked into the Penny, it had been a busy day but nothing serious. He recognized those legs anywhere and a small part of him wondered why it was her legs he always saw first.

"Didn't know we were meeting up." He said as he walked up

She turned around with a big smile on her face as she took a sip of the scotch she was holding. "We're not."

He couldn't help but stare at the sexy red dress and black heels she was wearing. His pants tightened at the sight of her. It showed off her incredible body and incredibly long tanned legs, legs that he wouldn't mind having wrapped around him. The heels put her right at his height too which he found incredibly hot as well. He shook his head and scolded himself. _**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH **__**YOU?**____**YOU **__**DON'T EVEN LIKE HER! **_

He ordered his own scotch and said. "To what do we owe the honor then?"

Before she could answer a booming voice said. "Hey! Sorry I'm a little late." Sam looked over to see Sal kissing her cheek. "Had a guy giving me a little trouble in Booking." Sal looked around her. "Hey Swarek."

Sam raised his glass. "Salvador."

Andy could see he wasn't thrilled so she asked quietly. "Is this going to be too awkward?"

He took a long drink before he said. "Nope. Don't even like you remember? And Sal's a good guy."

A guy that had a foot and fifty pounds on Sam. Not that she couldn't take care of herself but at least he knew she'd be ok with Sal.

Andy sighed and sat her glass down. "You know, you keep having to remind me or maybe yourself that you don't like me. I don't think we should work together after all. I'll make sure you get the credit though."

He watched as she walked away to find Sal then they left.

He felt a smack to the back of the head and knew it could only be one person. "Why are you always such an ass to her?" He made a face and Oliver cut him off. "You are and for no reason." He watched his best friend for a minute. _ "You like her." _ Not a question.

Sam laughed it off and ordered two more drinks. "Don't be ridiculous."

Both of his eyebrows shot up. "I'm not and you really do. You better get a grip Sammy."

Sam refused to talk about it and mumbled. _ "She's not even my type." _  
>He was having a hard enough time thinking about it. He pulled out his phone and sent Andy a message. <em><strong>I'm sorry. <strong>____** I shouldn't have said that. Don't write me off yet ok?**_

He didn't expect to hear from her for a while. He would only admit to himself that he was a little jealous of Salvador.

Andy had a great night with Sal. They went out to dinner then dancing. Her job didn't seem to bother him at all. When he walked her up to her door he kissed her cheek. "I had a great time."

Andy kissed him softly on the lips. "Me too. I hope we can do it again."

She loved his smile. "Absolutely. I'll call you."

They said goodnight and she walked into her apartment. She grabbed a beer and headed to her room. She vaguely remembered her phone beeping so she pulled it out of her purse and checked it.

She read Sam's message and sighed as she threw her phone on her bed. There was something there but she couldn't figure out what it was. She undressed, took her beer and her phone to the bathroom with her.

As she ran her bath she typed and sent. _** Are you really still mad at me for your cover being blown? It wasn't technically my fault. Or is it that I'm a bounty hunter and you don't think that women can do the job? Or is it because I'm a McNally? Of course last I heard you and my dad were friendly. I don't know. I think you need time to think. **_ As she slid down into the hot water her phone rang.

Sam had gone home after his drink with Oliver. His head fell back on his pillow after reading her message. He exhaled as he dialed her number and she answered on the third ring. "You haven't had time to think."

"I don't need time to think McNally. " He said as he tucked his arm behind his head. "I really am sorry. I can be an ass sometimes, my friends tell me so regularly." He smiled at her chuckle. "Look, I want in on this. Full time, no more attitude. I was friends with your dad and if you're anything like him, you're a hell of a cop. And from what I can see you're a hell of a bounty hunter too. So what do you say?"

"Oh crap!" He heard her fumbling and another. "Oh crap!"

He sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

She giggled. "Sorry. I'm in the bath and almost dropped my beer in the tub. Then I almost dropped my phone."

Sam swallowed hard at the picture running through his head. "Uhh. Ok. So we're uhh...we're good?"

Andy took a sip of her beer. "Yeah. I think we're ok. My office after shift tomorrow."

"Ok." They hung up and he took a cold shower.

The next night as he was changing he text her. _** "Hungry?" **_

She looked at the time and realized she hadn't had anything in about six hours. _** "I could eat." **_

He shook his head as he pulled his shirt on. _** "Any requests?" **_

She wanted to say something smart but went with. _** "Surprise me." **_

He figured he couldn't go wrong with beer and pizza. But he had a feeling Andy would be happy with anything. He tried the door and it was locked so he knocked. A few long seconds later she opened the door.

"Hey! Come on in." She eyed the food and drink. "Nice choice." She furrowed her brow and pointed at the pizza box. "There aren't any anchovies on that are there?"

Sam frowned. "You said surprise you." Then he laughed. "Just kidding. Meat only I'm afraid. I hope that's ok?"

She socked him in the arm for teasing her then took the box. "It's perfect."

Sam was expecting a mess when they walked into the back part of her office but it was scary neat. "So what are you doing back here?"

She'd already set up a desk for him. "I'm decrypting everything that she's sent so far." He took a slice of pizza and a beer as she sat down. "She's unbelievable. She's sending me both sets of his books and the codes." Sam pulled up a chair and watched as she typed away. "I've only gotten through the first couple of days because it takes so long." She took a few bites and sips. "What do you think of making hard copies of everything?"

"I think it's a great idea. Cover all of our bases just in case." He thought about it for a second. "And I have the perfect place to store them." He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 2. Andy watched as he smiled at the voice on the other end. It was a real, genuine smile. "Hey Square!" A pause as the person on the other end asked something. "No. No, I'm not calling to tell you I'm leaving again." Another pause and he chuckled. "I know. I know. I'm going to be home for a while this time." He shook his head. "Well, yes there is someone but not like you think. Look Sis, I need a favor. I'm working on a case with a...friend." Andy raised her eyebrows and he rolled his eyes. "We need a place to keep some stuff." She heard some kind of response. "Thank you. And yes I'm coming to see you guys soon. I promise. Love you too Sis." He hung up. "There we go. She's in St. Catharines. We can messenger it to her "

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." She pointed to the other computer. "I set you up over there. All the codes you need are on that paper. I'm the only one that comes back here so you can put your own passwords on there."

He rolled around to the other desk which she had facing hers. "Thanks." They worked for a couple of hours, talking occasionally about the things they were uncovering. "How's her brother?"

She looked up and smiled a little. "He's good. Not a big fan of being hidden away but he understands."

He watched her work for a few minutes. "You're doing a good thing you know?"

She scoffed. "Take it easy Swarek. I don't know what I'll do if you start complimenting me."

"Smart ass." He tossed a paper clip at her. "I mean it though."

She shrugged. "Everyone deserves a chance at the life they want."

He agreed and they went back to work. They called it quits around 11:00. Sam hadn't noticed before but the room they were working in was like a vault when she closed the door.

They worked four nights a week and each day the evidence was astounding. They became closer and closer.

They'd been working long hours and agreed to take a night off. She said she'd see him at the Penny. What Sam hadn't counted on was her being with Sal. She hadn't talked about him much and as far as he knew she hadn't seen him either.

She waved when he walked in and all Sam could do was nod as he walked up to the bar. He ordered a scotch and a beer. He was going to need both if he was going to have to watch her with him all night.

He felt a nudge and heard her say. "Hey partner!" He scoffed before he could stop himself. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

He looked at her with a tight smile. "Nothing McNally. Nothing at all." He said with an edge.

He hated how confused she looked at his attitude. There hadn't been any problems since that night. "You're not a very good liar."

"I'm an excellent liar actually." He took a long sip of his scotch, the burn helped fight back all the things he wanted to say and do. "That's why I'm so good at UC."

She nodded as she studied him. "You're not good at lying to me. So what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to speak but growled instead when Sal walked up. "Hey Sam! How's it going?"

"Great Sal." He chugged half of his beer. "How are you?"

Even Sal could tell something was wrong. "Things are good." He put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "You want to get out of here?"

Andy watched as Sam shut down and turned away. "Actually Manny, Sam and I have some business to discuss tonight. Maybe another time?"

He smiled. "Sure. Call me."

"You didn't have to do that." Sam said gruffly.

She waved Liam over. "Two shots of tequila please." He poured them and she passed one to Sam as he looked at her. "I'm here because I _want _to be."

"Ok." He said as he clinked his glass against hers.

The rest of the night they drank, laughed, and hung out with his friends.

He gave her a ride home and they didn't see each other again until Monday. He walked in after his shift with dinner and she smiled.

"You look happy about something." He said as he put the food down, Chinese this time.

She was practically bouncing at the new information. "Come look at this." She was bent over her desk. Without thinking he walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder with one hand on her hip. "What is it?"

Andy gasped a little but didn't say anything. "It's a...uhh...video. You're not going to believe this."

She was right. They watched as Hill met with one of his employees. One who was apparently stealing from him and not for the first time. Sam vaguely remembered the guy. They watched as Hill beat the guy until he couldn't stand.

"How the hell did you get this?" He said really close to her ear.

She sighed as she felt his body move against hers. "Emily." She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "She uhh...she left her laptop on when she left the room and the web cam caught it all."

Sam finally realized what he was doing and made to move. Andy grabbed his hand and he stopped. She stood up and leaned into him, her butt rubbing against him.

_"McNally." _ He said in a warning tone.

She turned around and he groaned a little at how dark her eyes were. "You started this." She said a little breathlessly.

He nodded because he knew he had. Then he stepped away. "We...uhh...we should get back to work." He cleared his throat and walked around to his desk.

All she could think was that he was confusing as hell. He didn't want her but he didn't want anyone else to have her? She added a copy of the video to the envelope they would send Sarah, Sam's sister.

When it was time to leave he offered her a ride. "No thanks."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are you seeing Salvador?"

She sighed, extremely frustrated by his behavior. "Does it matter?" He looked down at the ground then back up at her. "I can't read your mind Sam. I don't know what you want from me."

"I don't either." He said truthfully.

She bit her lip as she looked around. "I kind of need you to figure it out. Soon." She waved her hand between them. "Because this is getting a little confusing."

She deserved an answer. "Ok." They stood watching each other for a few seconds. "Can I give you a ride home now?"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Ok. Sure." When he stopped at her curb she thanked him and went inside.

He sat for a few minutes thinking. He had no idea what he was doing. He was going to screw up any chance he could have with her if he didn't tell her how he felt. Of course he want exactly sure how he felt.

His breaking point came a week later. She called him while he was at work. "Sam! There's a plan change."

He was glad he wasn't doing anything. "What's got you so excited?"

She was rummaging through her closet. "He's having all of his computers checked tonight. She wants to meet at Vestibule. He's taking everyone out for a _night of fun _he says. She thinks he suspects something but his IT guy has no skills."

"Have you forgotten that he knows what you look like? And I damn sure can't go there." He was outside of his cruiser pacing.

She could just imagine what he was doing. "You've trusted me this far. I'll see you at my place at 10:00."

Sam didn't have a chance to respond because she hung up. He looked at his phone and shook his head. When shift ended be went to dinner with Oliver and Jerry.

At 10 he knocked on her door and heard her yell. "Come in!"

He sighed and walked in. "It's probably not a good idea to leave your door unlocked." He called out, not seeing exactly where she was.

"I have security locks and cameras Sam! I saw you coming." Andy called from her room.

_Of course she did,_ He thought. "What's going on McNally?" He saw a small metal case sitting on her coffee table. "What's this ca...?" His words were cut off when she walked into the room.

She didn't notice him staring at first. "I know a guy at the security company that Vestibule uses." She was putting earrings in as she walked in. "He's going to give us access to the feed so you can see everything." That's when she looked up to see him watching her with his mouth open. "What?" She looked down at herself. "Do I look that bad?"

He went hard as soon as he saw her. She was wearing black stilettos that made him ache. Not to mention the mini skirt that he was pretty sure was bordering on indecent. Last but definitely not least was her Leopard print "top" which was basically a push up bra.

All he could do was stare. She threw her hands up. "It can't be _that _bad."

"Uhh. N...no. You uhh...you look...fine. " Even he winced at that response. "I mean...uhh... "

She waved him off. "Forget it." She was a little hurt but she had a job to do. She pointed to the metal case. "Ear pieces and a secure laptop."

He finally managed to say. "How do you think you're going to get in without being noticed?"

She laughed dryly. "So he does speak? Look Sam, this isn't the first time I've had to do something like this." She walked into her room then came back out with a platinum wig that would fall just below her chin. That's when he realized her hair had been pinned up.

He watched as she put it on. With the makeup, wig, and clothes no one there would know it was her.

"You know, you'd be the best UC that TPS had ever seen." He meant it too.

She was a little shocked at how serious he was. "Umm. Thank you." She did a mental check list and she was ready. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. Let's go."

He surprised her when he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She showed him how to access the cameras then she walked the two blocks to the club. They tested the ear pieces and she walked into the club.

The door man watched as she walked up, much to the dismay of the long line he didn't hesitate letting her in. Sam watched from his truck as she worked the club. He spotted Emily almost immediately.

It took two hours before she and Andy made their way to each other. They danced together through several songs and Sam saw the pass. Both were damn good and didn't miss a beat. Anton seemed to have taken a night off and watched the club.

At 1:00 Andy pretended to stumble out and towards the direction she came. Once she rounded the corner and knew she wasn't being followed she straightened up and headed for Sam's truck.

He jumped out and opened the door for her. "You did great."

"Thanks." She smiled and took his help climbing into the cab.

The ride to her place was quiet. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and God she was amazing.

He carried the case in and stood in her foyer. He thought back to the club and played a particular moment over and over in his head. A song he wouldn't soon forget and Andy moving to the beat. Some woman singing about making you beg for it.

Andy was in his face and her eyes were dark as night. "What is it that won't let you let go?"

He looked confused. "What?"

She put her chest to his and whispered in his ear. "I know you're attracted to me Sam." She cupped him and he hissed. He had literally been hard since she walked into her living room. "You can't hide it and I'm tired of letting you." She pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against his.

It was taking everything he had to control himself. "You're playing with fire McNally."

She leaned in and kissed him. When he didn't respond she brushed the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip and he snapped. He pushed her back across her small foyer and pinned her against the wall.

"Sam." She said breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. When he cupped her ass his hand slid up under the small piece of fabric and he growled. Bare skin. "Shit Andy."

She hitched her leg around his waist and he pressed into her. He pulled the wig off and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her and worked the pins out of her hair and it fell around her shoulders.

Andy ran her fingers through his hair and it was surprisingly soft. "What do you want Sam?"

"You." He crashed his lips into hers and they kissed passionately, hips and tongues moving with the same rhythm.

Soon she was whimpering and shaking from her first orgasm. Sam didn't think it was possible for him to be harder, but he was. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked on her neck as her breathing returned to normal. The smile he received made him groan. She really was the most beautiful thing.

She put all of her weight back against the wall so she could make quick work of his pants. Soon she had his throbbing member in her hand, stroking slowly.

His forehead fell against her chest and he gasped as she pleased him. "I want you too Sam." She had complete control and he didn't mind at all. "Look at me Swarek."

He looked up and she impaled herself onto him. "Oh. God." His knees buckled a little at the feeling of being inside her. It was nothing like he had imagined. "Andy. Shit." Her hips moved slowly. "What about Sal?" He knew he was stupid for asking but he couldn't help it.

She cupped his face as she moved her hips. "Great guy. Great friend. But he's not you."

That was all he needed. He took control and thrust hard and fast into her. He pulled her top down and freed her breasts, the most perfect pair he'd every seen. She cried out as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. " She cried over and over as they found their release together.

He held her against the wall and they kissed slowly as they recovered. One of many strange things he found out with her was that he couldn't kiss her enough. She felt and tasted like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Andy giggled as she took in their state, both still basically fully clothed. "Bedroom?"

He carried her across the room and only tripped a couple of times. When they stopped by her bed her legs slid from around him and her feet touched the floor. They were still holding onto each other.

His hands cupped her ass and pulled her closer. "That was amazing."

She smiled devilishly as she pulled his shirt over his head. "You haven't seen amazing yet."

He let her undress him and frankly he found it extremely sexy. She left him in his boxer briefs and pushed him back on the bed.

He chuckled as hit the bed with a thud. "C'mere." He reached for her and she playfully pushed his hands away.

"I know you've been hard all night Sam." She slowly pulled her top off. "Like what you see?" He nodded and watched as she squeezed her own breasts. "Sam." She moaned and be reached for her again, his hands slowly caressing her legs.

"You are so sexy." She let him pull her skirt off. "Andy." He said quietly as he kissed her stomach. "You have the softest skin I have ever felt."

She pushed him back on the bed and he pulled her with him. She crawled up his body, leaving a trail of kisses. Sam groaned as she kissed him, stopping as she stroked him for a second time.

When she took him in her warm wet mouth he nearly came undone. He wasn't happy when she pulled away but then she slid herself down onto him and his world exploded. Yes, he'd been inside her but this, _this _was the greatest feeling ever.

"Oh god Sam." She moaned as she rocked her hips back and forth. Seeing him under her, her in control was a huge turn on. He held onto her hips and watched as her body moved: hair swinging, breasts bouncing, mouth open slightly.

He began to meet her thrusts. "McNally." He was so close. "God Andy."

She called his name over and over as she shook through her second orgasm. Sam flipped them over and three deep thrusts later he found his second release of the night too. He couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed on her. She didn't seem to mind as she held on tighter.

They went a few more rounds throughout the night and had breakfast the next morning before leaving for work.

They were set to meet at the Penny when he got off work. He wasn't sure _what _they were or where /_if _they were going anywhere. But when he walked in and found her sitting at a table with Sal laughing, he was angry.

He didn't say anything, just walked over to the bar and took a seat. A few minutes later he felt her sit beside him. "Hey!"

He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "McNally."

"What's wrong?" She touched his knee and he pulled away. "Sam."

He turned to face her. "What do you want?"

She felt like he had slapped her. "I thought...we were..." She had never seen him look so cold. "I guess I was wrong about you, about us, about last night."

He laughed harshly. "Yeah. Because you just walked in and found me with someone that I was just recently dating."

She stood up and shook her head. "Thanks for having so much confidence in me. I was just telling him that even though he's a great guy I'm interested in someone else." She put money down to pay her tab. "He already knew it was you."

He felt like an idiot because he didn't do jealous but there was something about her that drove him insane. "McNally." She was already walking away and he chased her. "Andy!"

He stopped her at the door, gently grabbing her elbow. "Just let me go Sam. Clearly last night was a mistake."

He turned her around and backed her against the wall. "It, we were not a mistake." He cupped her face with one hand and brushed his thumb across her lips. "I'm sorry. You just...you drive me insane. I'm not used to feeling this way and..."

She roughly pulled him to her and shut him up with a kiss. "Don't ever do that again."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am." They stared at each other for the longest time. "Want to get out of here?"

She nodded. "But you're buying me dinner first."

He pulled her away from the wall and wrapped an arm around her as they walked out. "Like a real date?" She nodded as he opened his truck door. "I can live with that."

The next day they went back to work. The computers they used were laptops so now they were on the sofa in her office working, her feet in his lap. This was the best batch Emily hat sent so far.

"We're going to put him away for a very long time with this Sam." She looked like a kid at Christmas.

He had been skeptical to begin with but they really had him. "All thanks to you." He said as he rubbed her feet. "You did really great with this sweetheart. I mean it."

She put her laptop on the table, moved his and crawled into his lap. "You started it. You're finally going to get your white whale."

She couldn't let the_** Moby Dick **_reference go ever since he told her that's what he listened to at night when he was under. "I got something else too." She raised an eyebrow. "I got the girl."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Cheesy but yes. You definitely got the girl too."

It took three months to compile everything they'd need. With Frank's help they took it to the Crown and got the arrest warrants. Everyone knew Hill had people in every division within the city so they kept everything quiet until the last possible second.

Everyone that walked into 15 Division that morning knew something big was going down. Frank met them all in the lot with Sam, Andy, Oliver, Jerry and Noelle at his side.

"Today everyone will change and immediately proceed to the Parade room. Do not get your weapon, coffee, or anything." He was bombarded with questions and he held up his hands. "You're going to have to trust me. If you can't, you're welcome to call in sick and go home." He felt pride as his officers and friends stood up straighter. "Good. See you in Parade in ten minutes."

He was standing at the front when people started to pile in. He made another strange request but everyone complied. "I need all of your cell phones. I'll explain everything as soon as they are gathered. Again if you don't want to comply you're free to go. No questions asked." There was a ruckus as phones made there way to the front.

Frank nodded to Sam and he stepped up. "As you all know by now I spent eight months under in Anton Hill's organization." Everyone nodded. "I'm beyond happy to say that today he's going down. With the help of Andy McNally..." He nodded to her. "...we were able to compile every thing we need. In ten minutes we'll be meeting with ETF and hitting his places of business and his home simultaneously."

Everyone cheered and Frank felt a sense of pride that no one complained or bailed out. Andy stood watching everyone get ready and she felt a little sad that she wasn't going to be going.

"McNally!" She jumped and turned to see Frank. "Why aren't you suited up?"

She could see Sam and Oliver behind him smiling. "I'm not a cop sir."

He threw a vest at her. "Yes you are. Stick with Swarek when we get there."

"Yes sir." She strapped the vest on and smiled as Oliver passed her a radio. "Thanks you guys."

He nodded to Sam. "Thank him. Even though I would have done it too."

They were set to raid Hill's main warehouse. Sam knew a few side entrances that no one else would know so that's where he, Oliver, and Andy went.

Sam should've known not to split up but they needed to cover more ground and quickly. When he heard the hammer cock he cursed.

"Nice to see you again JD or should I say Officer Swarek." Ivan, one of Hill's men, took Sam's gun and guided him through the warehouse.

Now he was face to face with Hill who was laughing as he held Emily at gun point. "Well. Well. Well. You've got guts coming alone."

Andy appeared with her gun up. "He didn't. There's a dozen officers here."

Hill shoved Emily at Ivan and stood beside Sam with his gun pointed at his head. "It's like Christmas. I'm going to enjoy killing all three of you."

Andy took a second to look at Emily who nodded that she was ok then to Sam and of course he wasn't giving anything away. "Anton Hill, you're under arrest for trafficking drugs, people, money laundering and murder. Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your back."

Hill and his henchman laughed maniacally. "Your bitch is fearless Officer Swarek. She doesn't seem to grasp the situation. You're out numbered honey. Even if there are more of you, they'll never make it in time."

"Body bag or handcuffs. It's your choice." Andy said coldly.

Hill was still laughing and Sam said. "I'd listen to her. There's no way out for you."

Hill grabbed Sam and as he was pulling him in front of him Andy took the shot. Two, center mass and turned her gun on Ivan. "You can go like your boss or you can go in handcuffs."

He let Emily go and dropped his gun. Sam took his back and cuffed the guy while Andy checked on Emily. She was a little roughed up but otherwise ok.

They took her to the station to give her statement then Andy took her to see her brother.

Hours later the four of them were at the train station. "Take care of each other. I'll contact you when it's time for the trial."

Emily hugged her tight. "Thank you. For everything." She hugged Sam too. "Thank you too. You guys make a great team."

They watched as Emily and her brother left. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "She's right. We make a great team."

Sam kissed her passionately. "Thank you for saving my ass back there. I hope you know you're never getting rid of me now."

Andy threw her head back and laughed. "I think I can live with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was given a few days off and he planned on spending every one with her. After hours of debriefing then helping Emily they were finally home. At her place this time.

They'd talked about dinner on the way there, Andy said. "Can we just take a hot bath first? Think about dinner later?"

"Absolutely." He was as tired as she was and both were coming down from the adrenaline.

She went to the bathroom to start the water while he grabbed a couple of beers. When he walked in she was putting her hair up. He sat the bottles down and that's when he noticed she was shaking.

"Sweetheart?" He tried to turn her around but she wouldn't move. "Hey." He kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's going on?" She sniffled and shook her head. "I know better than that." He kissed her again and pulled her closer. "Talk to me."

She couldn't say anything for fear of completely losing it. Her whole body shook. Three years as a cop she'd never fired her weapon. Today she had killed someone and had almost lost Sam.

It took a few minutes before she said. "I'm ok." When she turned around she kissed him so passionately that he staggered. _"__Sam. __I think I'm falling in love with you."_ She whispered through kisses.

He had both of them undressed and in her tub within seconds. "You are so amazing." His hands wandered her body as they made love slowly. "God Andy. You feel so good."

She finally broke and sobbed as she slowly rocked her hips. _ "I almost lost you today." _ She whispered desperately in his ear. _ "Sam." _

He held her closer and whispered soothing words in her ear as they found their release together. As they recovered he cupped her face and pulled her so they were eye to eye. "I love you Andy and you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Oh god." She kissed him fiercely. "I love you too."

After their bath and dinner in bed she drifted off to sleep as they watched _**T**__**he Bachelorette**_. He watched her sleep fitfully and knew there was no place he'd rather be. Aside from his family and friends saying I love you was something that never came easy. If it happened at all but with her it was different.

He'd known from the moment he met her that everything with her was going to be different. And for once he wasn't scared.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered. "I'm right here. I'm going to hold you close and never let you go."

Andy's body relaxed into his arms he drifted into sleep. The next morning at breakfast he said. "I think we should go see my sister for a couple of days."

She almost choked on her pancakes but nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

Sam called Sarah and by lunch they were driving to St. Catharines. Andy sat sideways in her seat so she could see him. A smile lingered on his lips as he drove. He was one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen. His hands tied with his dimples as a favorite. They were strong and calloused from years of building things. But when it came to touching her they were the most gentle pair she'd ever been intimate with.

His dark hair was soft and he seemed to love it when she ran her fingers through it. Then there was his body, perfectly sculpted and it made her knees weak. He was by far the best lover she'd ever had and she knew he'd be the last.

Sam watched her watching him. He had no idea what was going through her mind but he kind of liked it. He knew she'd probably tell him at some point. They rode in a very comfortable silence only talking occasionally.

A motorcycle slowly passed them and she said. "That is a beautiful bike."

He nodded in agreement. "Do you ride?"

"I've been on me a few times. I would love to really learn though." They watched as it disappeared.

Sam thought about the bike he had at his friend J. T. 's garage. "I'll teach you. My buddy has had my bike since I went under. Hopefully it's ready."

The idea excited her. "Sounds great."

He flashed his dimples and kissed her hand. "We could take it to Niagara for a weekend." When they pulled up to Sarah's Sam laughed. His niece and nephew were chasing their dog Boo around the yard. "That's Chance and Taylor. He's 8 and she's 6."

As soon as they saw him they screamed then charged his truck. "Uncle Sammy!"

He was already out and at Andy's door helping her out. They waited until he closed the door then launched themselves into his arms.

Andy watched and laughed as he listened to both bombard him with questions. The most frequent one being. "Uncle Sammy who is that?"

Sam adjusted them and turned to Andy. "This beautiful woman is Andy and she is my girlfriend. Andy, these two wild ones are Chance and Taylor."

They shook her hand then Sam put them down. Sarah appeared on their front porch. "Hey baby brother."

Sam waved as he grabbed their bags then Andy's hand. "Hey Sis."

They walked up the stairs and Sarah hugged him tight. "Good to see you." She looked him over. "You look good. Happy."

He nodded. "I am and I want you to finally meet the reason why. Sis this is Andy. Sweetheart, this is my sister Sarah."

The women shook hands, both already felt like they knew each other from talking a few times about the Hill case.

Sarah motioned to the door. "Come on in."

Andy was prepared for a larger version of Sam's place but was surprised yet again. The Reagan home was full of bright vibrant colors. The only similarities were the pictures and chunky, comfortable furniture. The living room and kitchen connected and were amazing. Andy fell in love immediately with the kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and wood. A huge breakfast bar accompanied the area where you cooked and a large table graced the other side. It was definitely designed for entertaining large crowds.

"It's beautiful Sarah. This house is exactly what I would want." Andy said in awe as she continued to look around.

Sarah smiled as she said. "You picked the right guy then." Andy looked between them waiting. "Sam and my husband built the place."

She knew he worked with his hands but had never imagined this. "Really?" He nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal. "Wow."

"Come on McNally." He held out his hand. "Let me show you where we're sleeping."

He led her down a hidden hall off the kitchen. At the end of it he opened a door. "This is my room."

He laughed when she pulled him in and closed the door. "Didn't think it was possible for you to be any sexier."

Sam growled as he backed her towards the bed and they fell onto it. "The room is sound proof."

Andy smiled devilishly as she ran her hands up his chest, pulling his shirt as she went. "Will they come looking for us?" Sam shook his head as she pulled his shirt off. Within seconds they were naked, Sam on top. Her legs twined with his while he pinned one of her hands beside her head. She gasped as he slid into her, her free hand fisting his hair. Sam's free hand moved down and under her at the small of her back.

Their kisses were as slow as his movements, excruciating and magnificent. They had never made love this slowly before. Neither gave up their hold on the other not even when they came together. Their panting breaths mixing together as they recovered.

She whispered in his ear. _ "You are amazing. I love you." _

He kissed her deeply. "I love you too and you haven't seen amazing yet." He waggled his eyebrows. "They have a jacuzzi that we'll be trying out when the kids go to bed."

They changed into their swimsuits and made their way back to the kitchen. Sarah smiled as she watched them. She had never seen Sam so relaxed with a girlfriend.

He noticed the kids were missing. "Are they outside?"

Sarah nodded. "Can't keep them inside anymore between Boo and the pool."

Sam grabbed a couple of beers and nodded. "Come on."

She followed him out with Sarah promising she was close behind. When she made it outside and found Sam and Andy in the pool with the kids. They seemed to love Andy and they didn't usually take to strangers well.

It took Sarah's husband coming home to get the kids out of the water. "I need you guys to dry off. We're going to have dinner soon."

Mike watched Sam chase Andy back to their room. "I think you may have a sister-in-law."

She laughed but nodded. "I think you're right. He's so happy and at peace with her. I really like her."

By the time dinner was over he agreed. "She's perfect for him. I've never seen him so happy."

They put the kids to bed then joined Sarah and Mike for a drink on the deck. Not only did they have the pool they lived on a lake too. When Sarah and Mike went to bed they took a walk down to the dock.

"Sam." She sighed as she leaned back into him. "This place is beautiful."

"Mmm. Hmm." He mumbled as he kissed the side of her head. "There's a lady across the lake that's been trying to get me to buy her place." He pointed through the trees. "Just a short boat ride over."

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Why don't you?"

"I was always doing UC work. Barely home so I didn't see a point." He said honestly.

She had practically forgotten about what he was doing when they met. "And now?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "And now there's you."

"Sam, I would never ask you to give up UC's you know that right?" She

He kissed her quiet before she could start rambling. "I know. But before I met you I never had a reason to stop. A reason to stay. I would gladly give up that glamorous life for one with you."

She rolled her eyes at his goofiness. "Just as long as we're clear, if you wanted to continue the rockstar life I would totally support you."

Sam brushed his nose across hers. "I know and thank you but it's not going to be a problem. I want to stay. Stay and work the streets with my friends and come home to you every night." He turned a little serious. "If that's what you want."

She kissed him passionately. "Just try to get rid of me." She scrunched up her nose. "Ok. That sounds a little stalkerish. I mean, you do have _some _say."

They both laughed and he squeezed her tighter. "Get used to being around then."

The next day they took the kids into town and spent the day with them. Sarah arranged for a babysitter for a grown ups night out. There was a new Cajun seafood restaurant with live music that she'd been wanting to try. By 7:30 they were at a table, beers and menus in hand.

Everyone decided on the Cajun boil. The band was Zydeco and although not something any of them would normally listen to, they really enjoyed them. Andy even got Sam up to dance a little.

At ten they were walking back into Sarah's. Sam hugged his sister. "Tonight was a great idea. Thank you."

She lightly smacked his face. "I'm just so happy for you Sammy." She looked to Andy. "You guys are adorable."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. I think we cut you off at the right time."

Sarah socked him lightly in the gut. "Ass."

Mike spun her around. "Come on sweetheart. We need to talk about a few things." She giggled and Sam groaned when he waggled his eyebrows.

Sam called behind them. "I think we're going to try out the jacuzzi!"

Mike and Sarah waved to them as they disappeared. "Have fun!"

Andy pulled him down their hallway. "Let's get some towels and see what this thing is about." A few minutes later they were sinking into the hot water. "Oh my god Sam." She moaned. "This. Is. Heavenly."

He groaned in agreement. "If I bought that house, I would put one of these on the deck."

They sat quietly for a bit holding hands and enjoying the bubbles. "Yeah. One of these would be perfect."

He knew it had only been a few of months of knowing each other and dating. But he knew she was it for him.

He kept his eyes closed as he said. "Wanna go look at it tomorrow?"

Andy smiled, Sam was unlike any other man she'd known. He was the first guy that she knew she was truly in love with. "I would love to."

He opened his eyes to find her watching him. "I'll call Myrna in the morning."

They made love in the jacuzzi then again in bed before falling asleep. Sam called Myrna after breakfast and she was happy to hear he wanted to see the house.

They took Mike's motorboat over. Sam pointed it out as they approached. "Her backyard isn't as big but it makes up for it with the house being on the lake."

"It's gorgeous." The deck was partially over the lake with a decent sized dock. "And the view from the back side is just..."

The back side of the house was basically one big window. You could look out over the lake from the living room and kitchen.

He pointed to some French doors. "That's the master bedroom. The house is more rectangle than square." He pointed to the different sections, right to left. "Living room, kitchen, master on the back side with it's own bathroom. There are two more bedrooms and a bathroom on the other side."

Andy watched a gray haired woman walk out the back door and wave. They tied off the boat and meet her on the deck.

"Sam! It's so good to see you." They hugged.

He had a genuine smile for her. "It's good to see you too."

Myrna nodded to Andy. "Who is your pretty friend?"

He wrapped an arm around Andy. "Myrna Jenkins, my girlfriend Andy McNally. Andy, Myrna."

They shook hands and exchanged nice to meet you's. "Are you ready for the tour? It's not fancy but it's home."

Andy was already in love with it. "If the inside is half as beautiful as the outside..." And it was. Myrna left them alone for a few minutes. "Sam, this place is perfect."

He'd never be able to express how happy he was to hear that. He let out a long breath and said. "Let's buy it. You don't have to decide now but..."

She shut him up as she crashed her lips into his. "Yes."

He picked her up. "Are you sure?"

She cupped his face. "More sure than I've ever been about anything."

His face split in a ridiculous dimpled smile. "Myrna!"

She walked in. "Everything ok?" She'd been listening but didn't want them to know.

"It's perfect." He said. "We want the house."

That made her day. "I'll call my realtor."

They went back to Sarah's to tell them the news. Both were surprised that no one was surprised or against it. They celebrated and late the next afternoon went back to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. I hope you all are doing well. Tiger, please PM me, I would like to ask you something. **_

The weekend at Sarah's wasn't long enough as far as they were concerned. With the plan to purchase the lake house they had to decide what to do with each of theirs.

Myrna's realtor had the deal closed in a month and a half. Sam had no issues parting with or selling his place.

They were at the Penny celebrating the closing. Oliver had his glass in the air to toast when they heard. "Excuse me Ms. McNally but you're going to have to come with us."

Andy practically squealed as she turned around and launched herself into the arms of one of the guys, then the other. "Oh My God!" She hugged them again. "When did you guys get back?"

The one that originally spoke said. "This morning." His smile was big. "Damn you look good."

Andy swatted him and said. "You're not so bad yourself you flying squirrel."

Everyone watched as he laughed. "What exactly are you doing in a cop bar? Forget you changed professions?"

She socked him in the gut playfully. "Funny. Actually..." She looked back at Sam lovingly. "We're celebrating." She took Sam's hand. "We just bought a house." Both men looked a little surprised. "Yeah. I know. But..." She caught Sam of guard by kissing him. "I've finally found someone that I want that kind of life with." Sam smiled at her admission. "Guys, this is Sam Swarek. Babe, these guys are the closest I'll ever have to brothers, Nick Collins and Chris Diaz."

The guys shook hands and Andy introduced them to everyone else. "So tell us about this house."

Andy spent a good twenty minutes talking about it. "Are you guys back for good?"

Nick nodded. "For good this time. We gave them ten years."

Andy was bouncing with excitement. "Do you guys have a place to live?"

Chris shrugged. "A hotel for now."

Andy exchanged looks with Sam and he nodded. "You guys could have my place. We've already moved into the new house." After some arguing they finally gave up and agreed.

Andy had plans to open another, smaller office in St. Catharines. She didn't want to overwhelm them their first night back but she was going to offer them jobs to run the one in the city. Breakfast plans were made for the next morning then she and Sam went home.

She was always happy but seemed a little more so. "You've know them for a while huh?" He asked as he watched her undress.

"Since we were kids." She turned around to find him watching her. "See something you like Officer?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "You are a handful." He said as she slowly walked to him. "But I love it and I love you."

Sam growled when her hand slid down into his jeans. "I love you too." She said breathlessly against his lips. "I need you Sam."

He spun her around and backed her all the way to the bed. Andy squealed as he pushed her down. She gasped a little when he dropped to his knees.

"You're so sexy." He said before kissing her deeply.

He kissed his way down until he had her lying back on the bed with her legs draped over his shoulders. Andy's head swam as Sam pleased her over and over again with his tongue. When he finally entered her she couldn't think straight.

"I love you Sam." She managed to say between moans.

He could spend the rest of his life like this, hearing those words. "I love you too."

Neither managed to stay awake long after. At breakfast the next morning they talked again about her expanding her dad's business.

"I think it's a great idea babe." He said as they moved in sync, making their food.

Andy had an idea when they were in the shower. "My only concern had been who to hire. You know, you can't have just anyone." Sam nodded along. "I...if it's ok with you, I'd like to ask Nick and Chris. I don't know if they'll be interested but..." She shrugged.

Sam was more than confident in their relationship. "I think it's a great idea. You trust them, I trust you so I trust them. Plus they have a military back ground."

She threw her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He laughed heartily. "Ok. Ok. McNally." He pretended that she was being over the top but truth was he loved seeing her that happy. "Don't get carried away."

She brushed her nose across his. "I know you secretly love it."

After some playful banter, breakfast, and a quick make out session they left for the city. Andy had left her car at the Penny so Sam dropped her there. Then she called the guys to see if they wanted to meet her at her dad's.

An hour later they were sitting in the office. Nick looked around and smiled. "You've done a great job with the place."

"Thank you." She went through a list of the updates she'd done. "I think dad would be happy." They agreed. "I know something else that would make him happy." Both guys raised an eyebrow. "I'm opening another office in St. Catharines. I was wondering if you guys would run this office. I think it would be perfect for you. The business is good and so is the pay. That is of course if you don't have anything else going on."

Both laughed and Chris said. "I can't speak for my brother but I'm in."

Nick threw a pen at him. "What does lover boy say about it?"

Andy glared. "First of all, it's my business and I don't need his approval. But he thinks it's great."

"You just like the idea of bossing us around." He said cheekily.

She knew he was baiting her. "Damn right and you'll do what I say like always."

The rest of the day was spent working out the logistics. Now she could focus on the other office and enjoying their new home. It took about two months to work everything out so she could open. Now they had something else to celebrate.

Sam watched her play pool with the guys she grew up with. Nick and Chris had been to their house a few times and so far seemed like stand up guys.

Nick somehow slipped by him and pulled up a seat. "She seems really happy."

Sam chuckled as he watched her taunt Chris. "I hope so." Then nodded with confidence after she smiled at him. "I think so too."

The men exchanged glances. "Don't hurt her ok?"

Sam turned to face him. "I love her and I will do everything in my power not to."

Nick tapped the table then gave him a single nod. "Ok."

Oliver was the next to join him. "What was that all about?"

Sam tipped his beer and said. "He's just looking out for her."

Oliver could understand that, she'd found a special place in all of their hearts. "I'm really happy for you guys." Sam flashed a smile. "When are you going to ask her?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Jesus brother, we just moved in together."

His best friend smirked. "Oh. I'm aware. So again, WHEN are you asking her?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not rushing things Ollie. We know what we want. We have all kinds of time."

He joined her at the pool tables and they teamed up against her friends, easily beating them.

Sam had to get up extra early now to make it through the city before traffic got bad. This morning was no exception. He and Andy were in the middle of a rather heated session of love making when his phone started ringing.

"Don't even think about it." She panted.

He never missed a beat as he said. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Both were on the edge when her phone and the house phone started ringing. Frank's voice came at the end of the beep. "Sammy! Sam! I know you're there. Wake up or whatever. It's an emergency." Both were too close to the end for him to stop and as they came together Frank said. "Snake Face escaped this morning. Call me as soon as possible."

Sam fell onto her, panting. "Shit."

"Did he seriously just say Snake Face?" She panted and he nodded. "We're going to have to turn down the volume on that thing and turn our ringers off."

He couldn't help but laugh as he cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm sorry babe. You might as well get dressed. We might need your services."

They tried to be quick about it but ended up making love in the shower. Only to step out to their phones ringing again.

Sam yanked his up. "I get it. I get it. We're on our way."

They dressed quickly and surprisingly made it in just under an hour. Parade was full by the time they got there, Sam didn't even bother changing.

Frank stood at the front with a guy Andy had never seen before. "Alright. Alright. You all know Detective Callaghan." Everyone nodded and took the sheets he passed out. "Fill us in Luke."

The blonde looked as tired as everyone else. "We're all familiar with Don Reany Jr. AKA Snake Face. For the Rookies and new faces." He looked at Andy. "We got him last year for a triple murder. It took us a month to get him so don't let the tattoo fool you."

Sam asked the question everyone else wanted to. "Where'd we lose him?"

"Yonge and Gérrard. His old stomping grounds." Luke said.

"In our very own 15 Division." Frank looked at everyone pointedly. "Andy, you think you could consult with us on this?"

Luke looked around to see who Frank was talking to and was surprised when the brunette nodded. "Sure thing."

Luke looked between them. "Who is she exactly?"

She had been sitting on a table next to Sam and stood up as she said. "I'm Andy McNally."

That name, at least the last name sounded familiar. "Any relation to Tommy McNally?"

Not many of the younger guys knew her dad so she was a little surprised. "Yep." She popped the P. "He was my dad."

He furrowed his brow and looked around again. "How exactly can she help us? You're not even a cop."

Sam stood up to defend her but she was too fast. "You're right. I'm not cop, at least not anymore. But I am a Bounty hunter and I can do things and go places you guys can't." She crossed her arms in a challenge.

Luke didn't look thrilled. "Frank."

He waved him off. "You know your jobs. Serve, Protect, and watch your partners back." Everyone cleared out except Andy, Sam, Oliver, Noelle, and Jerry. "Look Luke, she's great at her job and quite frankly we need someone like her for Reany. As a matter of fact..." He looked to Andy. "Why don't you give Diaz and Collins a call too. We're going to need everyone on this one."

Sam glared at Callaghan for a second before he said. "I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't bother Sammy." Frank stopped him. "I want you with McNally today and the uniform will just get in the way."

That made Sam happy. "Ok." He touched her arm. "I'll get us some coffee while you call the guys."

She kissed his cheek before he left and that got a raised eyebrow from the blonde detective. "Thank you."

She didn't acknowledge his existence after Sam left, she called Nick and Chris. Both were more than happy to help and arrived 10 minutes later.

Luke voiced his displeasure of having Bounty Hunter's working on the case but Frank didn't care. While the others were searching the legal way Andy and the guys were doing things a little different.

They knew who Reany liked to score drugs and male prostitutes from so they started there. Of course they hit the jackpot, at least information wise. Reany was shacked up with a guy at the Birch Leaf Tavern.

The front desk clerk confirmed it and gave them the room number. Also told them the room next door had a connecting door and was vacant so Chris and Nick would enter that way.

They stood in the hall and Nick said. "How exactly are we going to do this?"

Andy smiled devilishly then took her jacket off. Sam raised an eyebrow. "What _are _you doing?"

She took off her shirt, shoes and unbuttoned her pants. "Improvising."

He shook his head and took her clothes. "Can't wait to see where this is going."

"Ok." She looked down the hall to see an ice machine. She grabbed the ice bucket from the empty room and ran down the hall. All three men watched in amusement as she came back and messed up her hair. "Ready?"

They all shrugged. "Sure."

"Text me when you guys get the door unlocked." Nick and Chris went into the other room and a minute later Andy got the text. She smiled at Sam. "Ready?" He nodded. She sent the guys a text to go when they heard knocking.

Andy banged on the door. "Babe!" Sam drew his gun. "Open up!" She paused before banging again. "Come on! I forgot my key."

The door yanked open and there was Snake Face. "You got the wrong..."

Andy and Sam pointed their guns at him. "Don Reany Jr. you're under arrest."

He turned to run and met Nick and Chris. "Like they said, you're under arrest."

Andy got dressed while the guys cuffed him. Sam watched in admiration. "Great job."

"Thank you. Couldn't have done it without you guys though." She said honestly. "We kind of make a perfect team you know." He nodded in agreement. "You ever thought about being my partner that way too?"

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course but I love what I do. I love you more of course. And I'll help whenever you need me but..."

She put her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. "You love me huh?" He chuckled and nodded. "I love you too. And you _are_ a pretty bad ass cop." She kissed him softly. "Not to mention you look sexy as hell in uniform."

He laughed loudly. "You're a handful."

They transported Snake Face to 15 and he was returned to his cell a few hours later. Sam changed into his uniform and worked the rest of his shift. Andy stayed in the city since she road in with Sam. She picked him up after shift and they joined everyone at the Penny.

Sam was sitting at the bar when a woman walked up. "Hi."

He hadn't even noticed her until she spoke because he'd been watching Andy. "Hey."

She smiled and tilted her head as she watched him. "I heard some of the cops here had a big bust today."

Sam had never seen this woman before and for her to be asking about the bust sent up a red flag. "I didn't catch your name."

She winked playfully. "I know."

He stood up and tipped his beer. "Have a nice night ma'am."

She touched his arm. "I need you to introduce me to my daughter." That stopped him in his tracks. "I'm told you're the one to ask about her."

He frowned as he asked. "It would depend on who your daughter is."

The stranger nodded across the room. "Andrea McNally."

Sam was afraid of that but he had a great poker face. "Claire McNally disappeared when Andy was 3 and presumed dead when Andy was 5."

She laughed sadly and shook her head. "So that's how he handled it huh?" She looked to her daughter who was now watching them. "Obviously I didn't die." She handed Sam a business card and said. "I know this isn't the time or place. But could you please give this to her and she can make up her own mind?"

He wouldn't take it so she laid it on the bar and left. Andy walked up a few seconds later. "Can't take you anywhere apparently." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Who's your new fan?"

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Ready to get out of here?"

She didn't look happy but said. "Yeah. Ok."

His hand slid to the small of her back and he said quietly into her ear. "I promise to tell you. OK?" She nodded as he guided her out.

When they reached his truck she leaned back against it and crossed her arms. "Ok. Spill it."

He stepped between her legs and held up the card. Andy's eyes bounced between his and the rectangular paper. "That...that's impossible. She...disappeared when I was a kid, they thought she died because no one ever saw her again."

He nodded because he knew the story. "We could take it by the station and have someone run the prints on it."

"Yeah. Ok." He helped her into the truck. "What did she want?"

He started up the truck and said. "To meet you."

They dropped off the card and drove home, Andy barely spoke the whole trip. She was quiet until they got into bed and cuddled up to him.

"I don't understand this." She said as his fingertips moved lightly up and down her back. "My dad would never lie to me."

He'd been thinking about it since he got the card. "I don't know sweetheart. I can't think of a reason why he would. And why would she come around now? It's been 25 years."

Andy tapped her fingers on his chest. "Maybe because of my dad."

He hummed in thought. "But he's been gone almost four years now."

This whole thing bothered her. "I don't know and I don't like it."

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I don't either but I promise we'll figure it out together."

That got the smile he was looking for. "You're my favorite partner you know. I love you."

"I love you too." Sam checked his phone the next morning but so far nothing on the prints.


End file.
